Laço de fita
by Fabi
Summary: O relacionamento de Eriol e Tomoyo envolvendo um laço de fitas.


Olá! Aqui estou eu com mais um fanfic, desta vez com Tomoyo e Eriol. Este fanfic é dedicado para o Eriol_Hiiragizawa, um grande amigo lá de Uberlândia. Desta vez estou experimentando um novo formato de fanfic: um poemfic. Tem este nome por ser baseado numa poesia. Espero que gostem.

Boa Leitura!

LAÇO DE FITA

Por Fabi

__

"Não sabes, criança? 'Stou louco de amores...

Prendi meus afetos, formosa Pepita.

Mas onde? No templo, no espaço, nas névoas?!

Não rias, prendi-me

Num laço de fita.

Na selva sombria de tuas madeixas,

Nos negros cabelos da moça bonita,

Fingindo a serpente que enlaça a folhagem, 

Formoso enroscava-se

O laço de fita.

Meu ser, que voava nas luzes da festa,

Qual pássaro bravo, que os ares agita,

Eu vi de repente cativo, submisso

Rolar prisioneiro

Num laço de fita."

Eriol olhava fascinado para a menina sentada na classe à sua frente. Ela tinha os cabelos negros mais deslumbrantes que ele já havia visto, além de inesquecíveis olhos violeta. O garoto sabia que agora tinha mais um motivo para permanecer uns tempos no Japão, além de fazer com que a nova Mestra das Cartas Clow as modificasse. 

Mas ele teria que ser cuidadoso, disfarçando seus movimentos. A última coisa que ele precisava era que a nova Mestra, ou mesmo seu descendente, o descobrissem, levando a ruína seu plano de fazer com que Sakura se esforçasse com toda a vontade para modificar as cartas. Se estas transformações não fossem feitas com toda a força de vontade que a garota tivesse, a existência das Cartas Mágicas estaria comprometida.

Mas agora a bela garota a sua frente era uma grande distração na sua tarefa, mas seria uma prazerosa distração. Eriol chamou as memórias de sua vida como Clow, procurando lembrar-se da maneira como se sentia diante de sua esposa naquela vida.

Ele lembrava que amava muito a bela jovem que desposara naquela ocasião, e com a qual tivera vários filhos. O garoto sorriu a estas lembranças, pensando em quantos descendentes tinha na atualidade. Um deles, Shaoran Li, estava sentado ao seu lado, sem ter a mínima idéia disso.

Eriol examinou mais uma vez a maneira como aquele laço de fita violeta se enroscava nos belíssimos cabelos negros, como que a beijá-los. Ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de fazer a mesma coisa que aquele laço: mergulhar seus dedos naquelas sedosas madeixas, traze-las para perto do seu rosto para cheirá-las e beijá-las.

O garoto lutou por controle. Ele sabia que tinha apenas 11 anos, mas suas memórias de sua outra vida por vezes afloravam, e o faziam ter sentimentos e desejos adultos, mas ele sabia que não era o momento para isto, apesar de reconhecer a ironia do destino: ele, Eriol, a reencarnação do poderoso mago Clow, estava começando a ser enfeitiçado pelo feitiço mais antigo do mundo, e permitia que isto acontecesse de livre e expontânea vontade. Ele estava se apaixonando por uma menina de olhos violeta e sedosos cabelos negros presos num laço de fitas. Tudo o que o garoto conseguia pensar era que realmente o amor a primeira vista existia.

__

E agora enleada na tênue cadeia

Debalde minh'alma se embate, se irrita...

O braço, que rompe cadeias de ferro,

Não quebra teus elos,

Ó laço de fita!

Meu Deus! As falenas têm asas de opala,

Os astros se libram na plaga infinita.

Os anjos repousam nas penas brilhantes...

Mas tu... tens por asas

Um laço de fita.

Eriol não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Após nove anos ele finalmente estava voltando ao Japão, e desta vez para ficar. O rapaz transferira todos os negócios de sua família para este país após a morte de seus pais, e agora chegava aqui para continuar sua vida.

Enquanto o avião que o trouxera de volta, junto com seus guardiões, taxiava no aeroporto internacional de Tóquio, ele pensava numa jovem mulher de olhos violeta e cabelos negros, que prometera esperá-lo da última vez que a vira, no casamento de Sakura com o seu tolo descendente, em Hong Kong.

Eriol sorriu a estas lembranças, pensando em como Shaoran estava nervoso no seu casamento, nem parecendo o imponente líder do Clã Li e o poderoso guerreiro que de fato era. Neste casamento não havia sido a noiva quem quase desmaiara, mas o noivo, deixando Sakura a beira de uma crise de choro. Mas tudo dera certo. Sakura e Shaoran agora eram um casal feliz, e ele também tinha a sua amada.

Tomoyo. Como ele ficava feliz ao pensar nela. No dia do casamento de Sakura e Shaoran, ele criara coragem e se declarara aquela bela morena. Para sua felicidade, ela correspondia aos seus sentimentos. Os dois haviam permanecido em Hong Kong por mais uma semana depois do casamento de seus amigos, construindo a base de um sólido relacionamento entre eles. Antes deles se despedirem, Eriol prometera que voltaria para o Japão e para ela definitivamente um dia, assim que conseguisse transferir todos os seus negócios para lá.

Agora ele viera cumprir sua promessa.

O rapaz e os guardiões desceram da aeronave, passaram pela imigração, retiraram sua bagagem antes de finalmente passarem pela alfândega e chegarem ao saguão do aeroporto. Lá Eriol olhou para os lados, antes de prender a respiração diante da beldade que o esperava.

Sua Tomoyo estava lindíssima com um vestido azul escuro, que lhe abraçava todas as curvas do corpo e que acentuava seus belos olhos violetas. Seu sedoso cabelo negro estava preso numa trança que lhe chegava a cintura, exceto por duas mechas que lhe moldavam o rosto. Uma fita da cor do vestido se entremeava entre os cabelos, prendendo a trança na extremidade. Neste momento Eriol sentiu ciúmes daquela fita, desejando que fosse ele a estar mergulhado entre aqueles lindos cabelos...

Eriol sacudiu a cabeça para voltar a realidade, antes de largar sua bagagem no chão e abrir seus braços para receber sua amada, que se atirou neles. Os dois se abraçaram pelo que lhes pareceu uma eternidade, antes de se beijarem apaixonadamente, espantando a saudade. Nakuru, com Spinel na sua maleta de mão, observava a cena com lágrimas nos olhos.

Aquele era o novo começo de uma vida para os dois, juntos.

__

Há pouco voavas na célere valsa,

Na valsa que anseia, que estua e palpita.

Por que é que tremeste? Não eram meus lábios...

Beijava-te apenas...

Teu laço de fita.

Mas ai! Findo o baile, despindo os adornos

N'alcova onde a vela ciosa... crepita,

Talvez da cadeia libertes as tranças

Mas eu... fico preso

No laço de fita.

Eriol olhava para a bela mulher deitada na cama, dormindo suavemente. Ele ainda achava fabuloso chamá-la de sua esposa, como se esta fosse a maior novidade do mundo, apesar deles estarem casados há quase dois anos. Ela, sua esposa. Sua Tomoyo.

Olhando para o pequeno ser vivo em seus braços, lembrou-se que Tomoyo não era apenas sua esposa agora, mas também a mãe de seu filho recém nascido. O coração do jovem feiticeiro se encheu novamente de júbilo por isto.

Olhando novamente para sua amada, ele via seu rosto perfeito moldado pelos cabelos negros, presos frouxamente por um laço de fita, que impedia que eles se espalhassem por toda a cama. A cada dia Eriol se fascinava com o quanto Tomoyo era bonita, ainda mais agora que ela tinha o brilho de uma mãe.

O rapaz começou a lembrar-se de seu casamento e da primeira valsa que eles dançaram juntos, na recepção que a família Daidouji havia oferecido em sua propriedade. Como fora bom sentir Tomoyo em seus braços enquanto eles valsavam. Ele tinha se esforçado para colocar toda a sua habilidade naquela dança, para que aquela fosse a valsa mais perfeita que já fora dançada por alguém. Algum tempo depois, quando eles viram a fita do casamento, sua amada comentou que eles pareciam estar flutuando durante aquela valsa. Eriol ficou satisfeito, pois havia sido exatamente esta a sua intenção. Ele também percebera, enquanto assistia a fita, no belo movimento dos cabelos de Tomoyo durante a valsa, presos na trança que ela sabia que ele adorava, entremeados por fitas muito brancas.

Eriol também recordou o prazer que sentira mais tarde na intimidade de sua suíte de núpcias, quando começara a libertar os cabelos de Tomoyo das fitas e da trança, antes de mergulhar seus dedos e seu rosto neles, intoxicado pelo perfume suave de lilás que eles exalavam. Ele sonhara com este momento desde a primeira vez que a vira, quando tinha onze anos e sentava atrás dela na escola. Perder-se na doce fragrância daqueles cabelos fora o primeiro momento daquela noite mágica para os dois.

Agora ele era pai. Para o jovem mago a vida era perfeita e a perspectiva do futuro, ao lado de sua amada dama de olhos violetas e cabelos negros presos por um laço de fitas, e de seu filho, era brilhante.

__

Pois bem! Quando um dia na sombra do vale

Abrirem-me a cova... formosa Pepita!

Ao menos arranca meus louros da fronte,

E dá-me por c'roa...

Teu laço de fita.

N. da autora: Laço de Fita é uma poesia de Antônio Frederico de Castro Alves e, na minha opinião, é uma das poesias mais sensuais da Literatura Brasileira.


End file.
